Afternoon Delight
by Fan4Life07
Summary: While enjoying his Sunday afternoon routine, PJ is interrupted by Gabe. Once Gabe meets his challenge head-on, and is naked under his apron, PJ finds himself too distracted to think straight.


** I don't even know how long I had this idea, but I finally got around to putting it into a story!**

** The Duncan brothers in aprons…and nothing else. I'm just gonna let your imaginations paint the picture to prepare you for the reading.**

** Warnings include some dirty talking, and horny brothers, so full steam ahead to the slashy goodness!**

** And don't forget to cast your vote on the poll on my profile page about a super slash-filled GLC finale fic!**

* * *

Sunday afternoon was when PJ fell into his private ritual: making lunch naked. Technically, he wasn't completely naked, but other than the white apron, there wasn't a single item of clothing on his body.

Emmett was out of the apartment all day at his new part-time job at the new burger restaurant down the street. He didn't really want a job, but after he ran into one of the staff members and broke a bunch of plates, he had to find some way to pay off his debt. The job wasn't too intense; he got paid a good amount, and he got free burgers all the time, so Emmett decided to keep the job. Of course, that meant PJ and Emmett's tradition of watching Sunday morning cartoons in their underwear came to an end, but PJ's new routine was just as enjoyable.

Privacy definitely wasn't easily found in their apartment, and when PJ got horny, it was next to impossible to find time to jack off. Between cooking school and Emmett not having a social life, PJ often had to ignore the pressing need to come until it passed. That was why he treasured Sunday afternoons, when he had the apartment all to himself and was free to do his two favorite things: cook and be naked.

It was exhilarating, feeling the cool air against his bare backside as he chopped strawberries for his pancakes. It afforded him the opportunity to prolong his pleasure, every so often tugging at his dick to get it hard, before he let it go and focused on his cooking again. When it came to masturbation, PJ had a surprising amount of self-control.

He stirred the pancake batter with his whisk, humming the theme song to The Gurgles, when the door opened. It was way too early for Emmett to be back from his job. That could only mean one other person was at the door. His fears were confirmed when he saw Gabe standing in the apartment, a familiar cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Hey, PJ. Having fun?"

"You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?"

"That depends. If I'm going to keep this really juicy secret to myself, what do I get?"

PJ rolled his eyes. He couldn't blame his brother though. If their positions were reversed, he would do the same thing. "I'll make you your favorite chocolate marble cake, extra frosting and sprinkles."

"Dude, you got a deal," Gabe said. He closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen counter. "So did you lose a bet with Emmett or something?"

"No. It's fun, walking around the apartment naked. It's invigorating." Gabe stared at his brother, the confusion glaringly obvious. "I looked 'invigorating' up in the dictionary after I heard in this commercial for swimming with dolphins."

Gabe looked between PJ and the food neatly organized on the table. PJ wasn't positive at first; the movement was so subtle and quick that it easily went unnoticed. But when Gabe hurriedly tugged at his crotch through his jeans, PJ had to fight back a grin of his own.

"I have another apron if you wanna try it."

"Try what?"

"You know, being naked."

Gabe's face reddened, and after a couple of seconds of weak protest, he nodded in assent. PJ went into his side of the closet, and fished out an apron that he had bought years ago when he first became interested in cooking. It was far too small for him to wear now, but the nostalgia that hit him every time he saw it wouldn't let him throw it away.

He offered it to Gabe mostly as a joke, just to make his brother even more flustered, but Gabe took the white fabric without complaint. Maybe Gabe was meeting his challenge head-on, or maybe Gabe wasn't even phased by the short length of the apron. Whatever his reason, Gabe unashamedly kicked off his shoes and stripped right in front of PJ. Left in only a pair of ankle-length white socks and his silver watch around his right wrist, Gabe wrapped the apron around his body and turned around, motioning for PJ to tie it in the back.

PJ's thoughts were scrambled, caught between simultaneous rushes of arousal all trying to take priority. Gabe was undeniably half-hard, his dick pressing against the cotton fabric of the apron. PJ had only seen it for a second, but the image refused to leave his mind. And now, with Gabe's backside facing him, he was presented with the sight of a firm round ass that made his balls ache. The room suddenly dizzyingly hot.

His own cock hard against his apron, PJ tied Gabe's apron, and his younger brother turned back around. The apron was even shorter than PJ had imagined. Gabe's balls were still exposed, and it took every ounce of willpower PJ had not to grab them.

"So, what are you making?" Gabe asked.

PJ snapped back into reality, positioning his body towards the counter so that his erection wouldn't be so obvious. "Pancakes. Now I'm just chopping up some bananas and strawberries for toppings."

"Cool." Gabe picked up a knife and began cutting a banana, which relieved PJ immensely. Now he could focus on cooking again.

But the relief was short-lived. PJ realized Gabe was cutting the banana slices too wide, and when he tried to show him the proper cutting technique, he found himself standing directly behind his younger brother, his front just inches away from Gabe's back, his ass.

With his hands on top of Gabe's to assist him in the motion, PJ felt his throat go dry. Gabe's skin was surprisingly soft, and the thoughts swarming his head were all sending pulsing arousal to his dick, which was fully erect. When Gabe backed up a little, PJ couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his mouth.

It was an accident. PJ was convinced that he had just been busted, and that Gabe would freak out, but when his brother pushed back against him a second time, PJ quickly ran his tongue across his lips. Gabe put the knife down and PJ brought his hands onto Gabe's hips, slowly thrusting forward while Gabe continued to roll backwards.

PJ could hardly think straight, his cock covered by the thin fabric of his apron, the only barrier between his dick and Gabe's round, firm ass. When PJ remembered the Gabe from three years ago, the mischievous kid with a high voice not yet touched by puberty, it was hard to believe that it was the same boy in front of him now. He had never given it any thought until now, but Gabe was developing into a handsome young man. PJ was just a couple years older than Gabe, but the phrase "handsome young man" made him feel weird.

He was thinking too much. That wasn't something that PJ did often, but he knew that it wasn't a good thing. He decided to let his brain rest and let his body make the decisions.

PJ pressed his lips against Gabe's neck, eliciting a low moan from his little brother that had PJ's flared cock head gushing pre-cum. There was a small patch of the clear liquid against the front of his apron, gradually getting larger the more he thrust against Gabe's ass, but PJ didn't care. He continued leaving loud, open-mouthed kisses across the back of Gabe's neck.

As his hands slowly slid from Gabe's hips to his inner thighs, PJ began sucking on his brother's ear, alternating between soft licks and biting down just hard enough to make Gabe yelp.

"Ah, PJ," Gabe gasped. "Play with my balls."

Despite the desperation dripping in his voice, it was clear that Gabe was ordering PJ, not asking. Complying with his brother's request, PJ took hold of his brother's ball sack. Gabe tensed at the touch, but once PJ began cradling the round orbs between his fingers, Gabe relaxed against him and resumed rolling his hips.

With his free hand, PJ dipped his fingers in the syrup on the counter, coating them in the sticky substance before bringing them to Gabe's mouth. His younger brother didn't miss a beat, sucking on them and moaning the entire time. Feeling Gabe's warm balls pulsing in one hand, and his brother's eager tongue sliding around and between the fingers of his other hand had PJ thrusting more aggressively against Gabe's ass.

He withdrew his fingers and slid them down Gabe's spine, enjoying the way his brother's body shuddered at the touch. A bout of momentary hesitation set in before PJ plunged his two wet fingers into Gabe's hole.

"Oh my god," Gabe shouted.

PJ waited for Gabe to get accustomed to the sensation, worrying that he had gone too far. Gabe's inner walls were clutching his fingers so tightly, but the younger boy's dick was still rock-hard, and PJ felt pre-cum drip from the mushroom shaped head onto his fingers. The minutes passed, and Gabe's hole gradually began to loosen, affording PJ the opportunity to push his fingers just a little deeper inside his brother.

"PJ, your fingers are so long," Gabe moaned. He sounded like he was in a trance. "De-deeper."

"Gabe, your insides are so warm." It was such a rare occurrence for Gabe to beg for something, other than money from his parents anyway, that PJ couldn't help but take advantage of the power dynamic that he had just established.

"Dude, your ass is so big, but your hole is so small. You think you can take three fingers?" PJ didn't know why, but all this talking dirty was unbelievably exciting.

"Yeah, three fingers." Gabe was practically panting for breath when he reached back and pulled his ass cheeks apart.

PJ thought he was going to cum on the spot. And when he pulled out both fingers and saw Gabe's tight hole, he felt the overwhelming urge to jack off and cum all over Gabe's ass. God, how hot would that be? Watching thick, white globs of his seed trailing down those perfectly round, hairless, smooth cheeks. Some would inevitably dribble down the crevice between them. The thought of Gabe shivering as cum trickled across his hole had PJ so horny that he felt delirious.

After dunking three fingers in syrup, PJ brought them back to Gabe's mouth. "Yeah, suck on my fingers so I can put them back in your tight hole." From the way Gabe moaned around his fingers, PJ presumed his brother was enjoying the dirty talking just as much as he was.

His three fingers went in much easier than PJ had thought, and as he twisted them around and curled into the depths of Gabe's hole, his brother lost what little patience was left in his body. Gabe lifted up his apron to fully expose his cock, but when he reached down to grab it, PJ slapped his hand away.

Gabe looked back, face flushed and desperation so vivid that it looked Gabe was on the verge of tears. "PJ, let me cum. _Please_."

As fun as it was to continue this torture, PJ decided Gabe had endured long enough. He wrapped his free hand around Gabe's dick and stroked quickly, simultaneously jabbing his three fingers into Gabe's ass as deep as they could go.

Gabe started mumbling, PJ too entranced by the sloshing sound of his hand jerking Gabe's dick until his brother shouted.

"I'm cumming!"

PJ wished he could have seen the view from the front, Gabe's body writhing when PJ pressed against the sensitive spot deep inside his brother's body. He felt the thick spurts shooting from Gabe's cockhead, and he imagined Gabe's face, sparkling from sweat and his eyes with tears from the body-curling pleasure of release.

Still, his own view had PJ mesmerized, watching Gabe's ass swing back and forth as the force of orgasm racked through his brother. PJ slowly pulled his fingers out, and Gabe collapsed onto the floor, long, heavy breaths filling the apartment.

The thickness of Gabe's cum surprised PJ. The cabinets below the sink were covered in cum, and there was a small puddle of it on the ground right in front of Gabe. PJ was surprised he didn't blow his load right at that moment.

"Lick it up," PJ said, his voice taking on a huskiness that could only be generated by over-frenzied hormones.

Gabe followed the order, taking long licks of his cum right off the floor and cabinet. The whole time, moaning "I'm eating my cum." PJ had his eyes fixated on Gabe's ass, watching his brother's cheeks shake and move from side to side. It was as if his apartment had transformed to the inside of a sauna, and PJ wanted to lick every drop of sweat from Gabe's nearly naked body, starting with what had accumulated between Gabe's ass cheeks.

PJ couldn't stand it anymore. When Gabe finished licking up his cum, and turned around, PJ stood over his brother and jerked his cock rapidly.

"Shoot all over my face, PJ." Gabe ran his tongue across his lips.

He was so close that his balls were aching for his impending orgasm. It was when PJ looked down and saw Gabe playing with himself that he lost it, his whole body shaking as orgasm overtook him. He hadn't cum in at least a week, and his hot thick load splashed over Gabe, who had his eyes closed and his mouth open.

For a moment, PJ's vision went white and he felt nothing but the sheer pleasure of his dick throbbing with every shot of cum. When his senses came back to him, he looked down and saw Gabe's face _covered_ with his seed.

His own legs shaky and ready to buckle, PJ crawled onto the floor and began licking his cum from Gabe's mouth. He let his tongue trace over the contours of Gabe's face, lapping up his load before bringing his lips against Gabe's.

Kissing his brother felt surprisingly natural, moving his tongue along on Gabe's as they battled for dominance. Gabe's energy was fully invigorated, but PJ wasn't going to surrender that easily. The loud, wet, messy kisses between them as they shared PJ's cum made the older boy's dick hard all over again.

Gabe sucking on his tongue was incredible. PJ didn't know where Gabe developed this technique, but PJ let Gabe take control for a few moments, before he pulled away and guided Gabe onto all fours.

His brother was wide open, so PJ leaned forward and pressed his tongue against Gabe's entrance, licking around the pink ring before sliding the wet muscle inside.

"Dude, your tongue is in my ass."

PJ continued licking Gabe's hole, hands massaging his brother's ass in the meantime. After deeming Gabe's entrance wet enough, PJ slid two fingers into the loosened entrance, and slid in a third while he kissed and licked Gabe's cheeks. He trailed down to Gabe's balls, sucking on each one individually until pre-cum started spewing from Gabe's cut head. Gabe was ready. And PJ was already at his limit.

He cleared the counter, and lifted Gabe up onto it, stripping off his own apron before climbing up as well. Gabe spread his legs apart and held them up. Wearing nothing but the too small white apron and white ankle-length socks, this image of Gabe would remain the endless source of future wet dreams for PJ.

Pushing his dick into Gabe's hole made PJ shiver, the tight heat even more enthralling than humanly imaginable. Gabe's insides were so wet, and watching pleasure wash over Gabe's face was the hottest thing PJ had ever seen.

Knowing that his brother was already stretched and that his balls were beginning to tingle with need, PJ wasted no time in thrusting against Gabe's ass, the sound of his balls slapping so harshly against Gabe's cheeks filling the air around them.

His senses were on overload, and the urge to taste every inch of Gabe's body hit PJ from too many different directions at once to process.

He licked and sucked on Gabe's neck, biting down just hard enough to leave a purplish mark. Then PJ pulled at the apron to expose Gabe's nipples, sucking on the small buds with loud slurps that had Gabe arching his back off the kitchen counter. PJ even sucked on Gabe's toes through his socks, an action that had Gabe writhing on the counter.

"PJ, I'm close again," Gabe whined.

"Me too."

"Cum inside me." Gabe punctuated his words with a squeeze around PJ's dick that almost made him bust.

PJ pulled out of Gabe and crawled off the counter, picking Gabe up so he could screw his brother while standing. Although he was skinny, PJ was developing muscle from lifting heavy cooking equipment. He was able to thrust upward into Gabe without problem, carrying his brother, who looked like he was completely out of it.

He pressed Gabe against the refrigerator and rolled his hips like a piston, thrusting his hard dick into Gabe's ass over and over. Gabe dug his fingernails into PJ's bare shoulders.

"I'm cumming again! Ah!"

The younger boy's second orgasm was just as intense as the first, cum spurting across the inside of his apron. Gabe's orgasm triggered PJ's, his mouth slack and eyes in the back of his head as his brother's inner walls milked him dry. Maintaining his grip on Gabe's body, PJ slid down the refrigerator. He felt his cum trailing from Gabe's hole, down his own dick.

"PJ?"

"Yeah?"

"We better eat those pancakes before they get cold."

The two of them sat naked on the floor, eating pancakes and watching Sunday afternoon cartoons. Gabe had stripped himself of his cum-stained apron, so both brothers were naked. PJ looked over at Gabe, who smiled at him.

"Next time though, I get to do you," Gabe said, making PJ blush.

Now he had a second part to his Sunday routine.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, and enjoyed the visual of the aprons. **

** Reviews are always helpful. Are you all liking this direct steamy one-shot style?**


End file.
